The Children of Hunters
by SentimentalBoy18
Summary: This is the story of the three Winchester siblings: Sam, Dean, and Elizabeth. This is their story as they go through their lives. FLUFF. LOTS OF FLUFF. Dean is 19, Sam is 15, and Eli is 14. (Based off my Missing Pieces series)
1. First Day

**Ok, hello! This is about what it would be like if Elizabeth had grown up with Sam and Dean. If you are new to my writing, HELLO! And also, here's a summary of who Elizabeth Winchester is: Elizabeth (Eli for short) is the youngest Winchester. In my series, she was separated from Sam and Dean from birth. She was not present when the fire happened (I changed the age of Sam to 1 1/2 and Dean's to 5) because she was sick in the hospital. After Mary died, John gave her to his friend Bobby (I assume you know Bobby...) because she reminded him of Mary (John is not the nicest human being in this story).**

**Ok, now that you're caught up, I need to do my disclaimer thing. Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. I wish that I did though...**

xxx

Chapter 1

"Liz! Would you get down here? We gotta go!" Dean yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she responded exasperatedly.

Sam, Dean, and Eli had been in the same town for about three months now. And for the Winchesters, that was quite an achievement. Their father was still out on a hunt and that left Dean in charge.

Elizabeth came down the stairs, obviously having just leapt out of bed. Dean held out a bagel that Eli grabbed as she ran past him. She grabbed her backpack off the ground and stood by the door.

"Forgetting something, Lizzie-girl?" Dean asked, smiling and trying to hold in his laughter.

Eli looked confused until she looked at her feet. That's when she realized that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Well isn't that interesting?" she asked, still staring at her feet.

Dean laughed and threw Elizabeth's tennis shoes to her. She put the bagel in her mouth and caught them. She then sat down and started putting them on.

"Where's your brother?" Dean asked Elizabeth, ready to get going. It was the first day of school for the whole town and they didn't want to stick out by being late.

"Bathroom, I think." she answered, sitting on the floor, chewing on the bagel.

Dean headed up the stairs and down the hall, stopping in front of the door on the left. He knocked loudly on the door. "Hey Samantha, you done doing your make-up yet? We gotta go!" he yelled jokingly.  
"Bite me, Dean!" Sam responded. A minute later, he came out, dressed and ready to go. The two walked downstairs, Dean messing up Sam's hair. Sam hastily worked to fix it and Dean laughed.

The two saw Elizabeth standing by the door, her bagel gone.

"Grab some food and lets hit the road." Dean instructed Sam.

Sam grabbed himself a bagel and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Dean stood in front of his two younger siblings.

"Salt?" Dean asked, starting his usual checklist.

"Yeah." Both Sam and Eli responded.

"Holy water?"

"Yes."

"Butterfly knife?"

"Yup."

"Ok, good." Dean opened the door and held it as Eli and Sam walked through. Dean then followed them out, shutting and locking the door behind him.

It wasn't too far to walk to school from the small house that the Winchesters were renting. This was one of the few times that John had invested in a shelter that WASN'T a crappy motel room for his children.

The siblings walked towards school, joking and laughing. When they reached the school, Dean turned around. "Be careful, okay?" Dean said to his siblings who were standing behind him.

"Ok, Dean." Sam responded.

"Mhm..." Was Eli's absent-minded reply.

Dean focused on his little sister. She was the youngest Winchester, fourteen years old. She looked at the school, obviously anxious. Dean knew that she was nervous around new people, despite her efforts she made to hide it. It was kind of amazing, how the kind, outgoing girl the brothers knew, could become so quiet around strangers.

Sam put his hand on Eli's shoulder, offering silent comfort. Dean smiled at them. Elizabeth turned her head towards Sam and smiled warmly. She was still anxious, they both could tell, but at least she was a little more comfortable.

"It will be over before you know it." Dean assured her. She nodded a little and Dean could tell she didn't really believe him.

Sam patted her on the back and the group headed towards the school. When they reached the two front doors. Dean opened them and held them open as his two siblings walked inside. He walked inside and took in the sight of yet another school.

The hallway had while tile floors and red lockers lining the walls. There were kids everywhere. Some were talking, others were shoving their things into lockers. No one paid any attention to the Winchesters, not that they wanted any.

The three looked around for a few seconds, taking in the surroundings. Elizabeth pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up and looked down, trying to make herself as small and inconspicuous as possible.

"It'll be fine, Liz." Dean muttered to her.

"Mhm..." Was all he got for an answer.

The three headed down the hall towards the school office. They reached the door and pushed it open to reveal the dull interior. There were three black plastic chairs next to the door, all of them empty. The walls were white, as was the ceiling. The carpet was a dark brown and wasn't at all soft. The desk in the middle of the room was white as well. There wasn't one splash of color in the whole room.

"Have they ever heard of an interior decorator. I mean, seriously? At least add some throw pillows or something." Dean joked.

Sam slapped his older brother on the shoulder, repressing a smile. Eli laughed quietly, smiling under her hood.

The lady at the desk looked up at the group. She assumed this was the school's new kids. It was a small town, so new kids were a rarity.

"Hello!" she said to the three.

"Hey." Dean responded. Sam waved silently while Eli continued to look at the floor.

"Are you the Winchesters?"

"Yeah."

"Which of you is Dean?"

Dean stepped forward and received a hand full of things. He saw a schedule and a locked number on top. He nodded his thanks and moved out of the way.

"Sam?"

Sam moved up and was handed the same things that Dean had gotten.

"And Elizabeth?"

Eli walked forward, still staying silent. She took her things and lifted her head, smiling a little. The woman smiled back warmly. Eli lowered her head slowly and stepped between her two brothers.

"Well, I'm the receptionist here. My name is Kelly. You can come to me if you have any problems." she told them, smiling at the siblings. They seemed very close, every movement being natural to them. It's like they had done this all before.

They all nodded and headed out of the office into the hallway. Dean turned to his siblings.

"Meet me outside around three, ok?" Dean asked.

"'Kay." Sam responded. Elizabeth just nodded.

"See you around." Dean headed off towards his locker.

"It'll be fine Lizzie. See you later." Sam patted her on the shoulder before walking off in search of his own locked.

Eli sighed and muttered, "Here we go." Then, she too, headed to get to her locker.


	2. History

**Sorry it took so long to update! I will try to update this story every other week. Now below, I have some business matters to attend to with RandomGuestGirl, so unless you are RandomGuestGirl, you can feel free to skip it. You may read it if you wish, but I'm guessing you'd rather get right to the story! See you darlings!**

**To RandomGuestGirl: Hey, so I like the idea of your OC! Now, would you be willing to make a minor change? I can't really have her go with John all the time (four kids becomes a bit much when you have to shove them all in an Impala), but I love the idea of Eli and your OC becoming friends! I love the back story and I would be so happy to include her in the story. Winchesters are gonna go to a new school and such, so she would be put in at a different school than the one they are in now. Anyways, leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

xxx

Chapter 2

Dean couldn't be bothered to listen. The only history he'd ever need to know about was the history of whatever they were hunting at the time.

Dean didn't care much for school. He saw it as a waste of time, shoving useless facts into his head. Why should he be learning about some old dead guy when he could be practicing his marksmanship? Or researching? Or ganking something? He was never very good at school, anyways. Teachers were always trying to get him to 'apply himself' or whatever phrase they used in that school. Teachers didn't like him much, either. He couldn't tell if it was his smart-ass remarks, refusal to learn, or a mixture of the two.

"Dean." the teacher's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hm?" Dean asked.

"Are you paying attention?"

"No. No, I'm not, Mr. ..." Dean trailed off, unable to remember the teacher's name.

"Quin."

"Mr. Quin." Dean finished.

All eyes were on him. Dean looked quite cam. He'd stared down things a lot scarier than a teacher.

"And why's that?" Mr. Quin questioned him.

"Because I don't really care."

"See me after class, Mr. Winchester."

Dean shrugged.

Mr. Quin continued on with the lesson, but the rest of the class seemed a lot less focused. They were whispering and glancing at Dean when they thought he wasn't paying attention. He tried shaking it off, but there was that uncomfortable feeling he had when large groups of people were staring. It went on like that until the teacher dismissed them from class.

As the rest of the kids flowed steadily out of the classroom, Dean sat in his desk. If he was going to stay after class, he might as will be comfortable.

"Mr. Winchester." Mr. Quin started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Detention, note home, whatever." Dean said, clearly anticipating what punishment he would be given.

"Yes, I could do all of that. But I'm not going to."

"Why not?" This had Dean very confused. Every teacher he had ever talked back to had given him some kind of punishment. He had just come to expect it by now.

"Because it's your first day here. And I have faith that you'll pay attention to me soon enough." Mr. Quin smiled warmly at Dean, but something felt off.

Dean looked at him and smirked. He then stood up, grabbing his books. As Dean made his way out the door, Mr. Quin said, "Have a nice day, Mr. Winchesters."

Heading down the hall, towards his locker, Dean smiled a little, glad that he got off easy.

But what did he mean by paying attention? What makes him think that he would pay any more attention to him than he did before? Alarm bells were going off in Dean's head and he couldn't ignore them. Maybe it wasn't anything, maybe he was just paranoid.

But what if he wasn't?


	3. Lonely Existance

**I'm so very sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up. I have no excuse, other than laziness. This chapter's been written for a long while, I just didn't feel like typing it up. I apologize.**

xxx

Chapter 3

Elizabeth could tell people were talking about her. She could see them whispering, trying to look at her without her noticing. Not that they could. Eli didn't miss much, especially in high-stress situations such as this.

It's not that Eli didn't like people, she just wasn't comfortable around ones she didn't know. Unfortunately, that situation came up a lot, considering how much they moved around. For some reason, talking to unfamiliar people scared her more than any spirit, demon, or shapeshifer did.

Sam and Dean did fine though. Even though Sam didn't like moving around, he could make friends. Eli wandered around, alone.

But it was better than socializing.

Eli made her way through the crowded hallways, trying not to run into people. She was almost to her locker when someone stopped her.

"So this is the new kid, eh?" said a boy with brown hair. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans and wore a smirk on his face. Elizabeth sighed. She could tell where this was going.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Eli responded. Upon closer inspection of the kid, Eli could tell he was in an older grade than her. He was taller, but if this kid started a fight, Elizabeth could take him no problem.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's Elizabeth."

"Are you giving me attitude?"

"Yes, I am. Nice detective work, Sherlock!"

"Do you know what happened to the last kid who gave me attitude?" the kid was getting mad now.

"I'm guessing you beat them up. But you see, I'm not that other kid." Eli was ready for a fight.

By now, a large group of kids had gathered around the two of them. There was a large amount of whispering within the group. Eli only caught a few things, such as 'new girl' and 'Andrew', which Elizabeth guessed was this guy's name.

Andrew shoved Eli. She was going to fall backwards onto the floor, but someone caught her. Looking behind her, she saw Sam, holding her up.  
"First day of school and you're already in fights?" Sam asked, a smug smile on his face, "I was expecting you to get through at least two days."

"Oh shut up." Eli responded, a smile on her face.

Sam pulled his sister to her feet and both of them turned to face Andrew. Dean had pushed his way through the crowd to stand between his two younger siblings and the bully.

"What do you want, Winchester?" Andrew asked Dean, glaring.

"I should be asking you that, Andrew. You're the one that pushed my sister." Dean responded, his glare more menacing than Andrew's.

"Ha! That's your sister? Who knew someone who became so popular in one day could have such a loser for a sibling."

Dean took a step forward and got up in Andrew's face. "You wanna repeat that?" Dean growled, hands closing into fists at his sides.

"Dean." Sam warned.

"What?" Dean asked, not looking away from Andrew.

"Calm down. There's no need to get detention." Sam told him, despite the fact that he would love to punch Andrew himself.

Dean sighed and took a step away from Andrew. "Get out of here, Andrew. I don't want to see you bothering her again."

Andrew shot a glare past Dean towards Sam and Eli, then walked away, followed by a small group of people. Dean watched him go, then turned around to face his two younger siblings.

"You ok, Lizzie?" Dean asked kindly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Boy Wonder here caught me before I hit the ground." Eli answered, pointing her thumb towards Sam. Sam rolled his eyes in response and smiled.

"If he ever bothers either of you again, beat him up. Or call me and I'll beat him up." Dean instructed them.

"So you're the popular guy now, huh?" Eli asked.

Dean gave a crooked smile, "Yeah. Who knew you could get so far by talking back to a teacher?"

"Did you get detention?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

"Nope." Dean responded simply.

"Really?" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Usually your wise-ass remarks get you send straight to the principal's office."

"Hey, mind your language. I'm your elder." Dean scolded her jokingly.

"So how do you know that Andrew guy?" Sam questioned Dean.

"I guess he was the popular guy before I came around. Didn't do him much good though."

"Yeah." Eli agreed.

"Now what I'm wondering is, why didn't you destroy him, Liz? You could take him out, no problem." Dean asked. Sam turned to face Eli, wondering the answer himself. He knew Elizabeth, however shy she was, had a nasty temper. On more than one occasion, both brothers had tried to wake her up too early and were greeted with a shoe flung at their heads.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I dunno. I just didn't."

Dean nodded slowly and shot a sideways glance as Sam. They could tell she was lying, but they silently agreed not to push it. She would tell them when she was ready.

"Ok, well, don't let him bother you. And if he does, you come get one of us." Sam told her.

Eli stood on her tip-toes to look over Dean's shoulder. There was a group of people still hanging around, though most people had left. Sam's eyes followed Elizabeth's to the group too and asked, "They with you, Dean?"

Dean looked towards the group, "Oh yeah."

Both Eli and Sam were never amazed when it came to the speed that Dean became well-known in a school he just came to. Dean just seemed to have some quality that made people want to follow him.

"Well, I better get going to class," Dean said, "And you should, too."

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna be late!" Eli exclaimed, grabbing her things out of her locker and running off towards class.

"See you later, Sammy!" Dean patted Sam on the shoulder and started heading towards the other group of people.

"It's Sam!" Sam yelled at Dean as he walked away.

"Whatever!" Dean said over his shoulder, smiling smugly.

Sam scowled, shaking his head, and started walking towards his own class.


End file.
